evilstepfandomcom-20200213-history
Ikard Air Terminal
Ikard Air Terminal (IAT) General Information Ikard Air Terminal is the first playable area in Evil Step and the location of the prologue and introduction. This location makes up the majority of the Evil Step Demo. Ikard Air Terminal does not seem to be located in Mapleland, instead being south of the border. Tour The game begins with the airplane arriving at Ikard. As the passengers disembark, Yasuaki and his father are seen for the first time. They are met at the gates by the Immigration Officials, who have been waiting for them. Taken to a private room, Yasuaki's father gives the officials personal information: he and his son are from Sunrise and are moving here to stay. It's implied that the two of them are in a protection program. The two are given new names: the player is here prompted to give Yasuaki the name he will use for the rest of the game. The default name suggested is Buster. After this exchange, the Officials leave to retrieve paperwork, allowing the player to take control of Yasuaki, now Buster, for the first time. His father allows him to find something to do outside, provided he returns quickly. Airport Lobby In the airport, Buster overhears conversations with travelers about the strange things that supposedly happen in this airport. Arcade There are five different arcade games, all of which can be played to gain Experience. Each one requires a Quarter to play, but Buster can learn from an arcade patron how to kick the games so the quarter falls out again for reuse. The sixth game in the arcade is Tee-Ball. This game awards tickets which can be turned in at the arcade counter for prizes. Through a vent in the arcade walls, Buster will hear a kitten crying for help. This starts the next part of the adventure. Newsstand Not just a magazine rack, this shop has multiple drugstore and general store items, including print publications that can be used as weapons. Information Desk A map can be acquired here. The attendant at the information desk is pointedly unhelpful. Desert Display In the middle of the Terminal, a strip is cordoned off: this is the Desert Exhibit provided by the Ikard County Conservation Group. This strip contains numerous desert life exhibits, including cacti, elf owls, and gila monsters. Fountain This display is right in front of the entrance to the airport. Quarters can randomly be found inside. In addition, a video game-loving Frog lives in this fountain, who will inform Buster about the Green Rule. Baggage Claim The baggage carousel has numerous suitcases to investigate. Opening one may win Buster an item, a fight with a Lost Luggage, or a battle with a Disgruntled Traveler. After Buster has heard the kitten, the crowds at the baggage claim will be gone and only one empty suitcase is still on the carousel. Ticket Counter Buster will encounter the Human Stampede if he tries to visit the ticket counter, who will boot him out of any fight he attempts to get into. To bypass them and get behind security lines, Buster will have to take the Suitcase he found unattended in the Baggage Claim and hide inside, allowing a customer to take him to the ticket counter. Post-Security Baggage Handling System A series of conveyor belts that Buster can ride on while disguised as the suitcase. While riding the belts, Buster will overheard an important meeting between the baggage handlers. Cargo Hold After the meeting, Buster's suitcase will be taken to an international flight bound for Parts Unknown and loaded into the cargo hold. Numerous animals are arriving in Ikard from there as well, including a tank of lobsters, a box of hummingbirds, a rare Save Frog, and a monkey, whom Buster can set free and take his place in the pet carrier. International Flight Arrivals Pretending to be the monkey, Buster encounters the Mysterious Lady for the first time, who takes him with her through the international arrivals. Leaving the crowd behind, the Mysterious Lady enters a hidden elevator, taking Buster down to what looks like a fancy hotel under the airport. Private Area Sleeping Quarters Several lavishly furnished hotel rooms are under the airport floor, attended by Reptoids. Useful items can be found if Buster enters the other rooms. He can also sleep in the Mysterious Lady's bed to regain his health. Kitchen The air duct to the Cargo Warehouse is located here. The kitchen is staffed with Reptoids, including the head chef, Chuckwagga. Grand Hall An important cut scene happens here while Buster is in the shrine. Shrine The place where the idol will rest. Buster realizes a new power upon entering the shrine. Cargo Warehouse The final "dungeon" of the chapter, the Cargo Warehouse is a large maze of shipping containers, populated by numerous enemies and a few frightened baggage handlers. Buster will need to find them and listen to their clues to figure out which cargo container the idol is in. Upon opening the container, Buster enters battle with the Night Yearling. When Buster is successful, the Mysterious Lady appears again, angry, and a cut scene happens. Buster ends up blown right out of the warehouse and into the duct work. Exhausted and half dead, Buster crawls through the maze of pipes and finally finds the kitten, who gratefully purrs him back to health enough to kick out the grate they were stuck behind, enabling Buster to tumble back out into the arcade. Enemies Lobby * Butt Head * Tasteless Rat * Lost Luggage * Disgruntled Traveler * Human Stampede Post-Security * Façade Game * Reptoid * Normal Saucer * Flying Saucier * Chuckwagga (Boss) * Haunting Mosaic * Night Yearling (Boss)